My Picture Perfect Life
by TwiHardForever01
Summary: Nessie is about to find out she's an imprint and that the rules are that she has to spend her life with Jacob.  Bella's worry? Well, this hybrid has never been one to follow the rules... Great story... sucky summary. Give it a shot if you love this pair!
1. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

_I don't own Twilight or any characters associated with it._

_This is after Breaking Dawn, though I never finished it, so I'll just go from the end of the new movie, because a lot of you readers probably haven't read the books. I'll get round to the end though, when I find my copy of it! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>My Picture Perfect Life<strong>

**Chapter One: Meet and Greet**

* * *

><p><em>RPOV<em>

I'd never given much thought to how I would die... But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go... Just kidding. This isn't a story of woe and tradgedy, my parents pretty much had that covered. I'm a perfectly happy, three year old half human-half vampire hybrid who happens to look like a twelve year old girl... normal, right? I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, cool right? Bet it's more interesting then your name! Just kidding.

"Nessie?" My mom, Bella, came upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Hey." I grinned. I love my mom. She's awesome and seems to be the only one (other then Carlisle and Esme, my Grandparents) who actually treats me like I'm twelve. It's super nice when people treat you like who you are. Geez. I sound like something out of a lame Disney show.

"How're you feeling?" Mom asked. It's been weird lately, because I'm coming into my teen years. You see, I age a year every four months, so in a few of months, I'll be thirteen.

"I'm good. It's just weird, being a pre-teen and all." I joked. She laughed and sat on my bed. I sat down beside her.

"Yeah, well, it'll only be a little while until you're a real teen."

"True..." I sighed. She looked at me, I knew what she was thinking. "I just can't wait until it stops. I'm bored- sitting in here all day, everyday. I can't wait until I can go to school!"

"Yeah, you'll not be saying that when you get there." Mom laughed. She didn't need to worry anymore, though. She'd graduate before I turned fifteen.

"What'll you do after? You can't get a job..."

"Go back to school."

"How..?"

"We'll move, obviously." She said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. Of course I knew we'd leave soon, I'd just never experienced it.

"And then I'll be sixteen and possibly stop aging!" We thought I'd stop before I was my dad's age- fate couldn't be _that _messed up that I'd grow older then my parents.

"Exactly!" Mom grinned and hugged me. I smiled. I looked to the door. My dad, Edward, was watching us.

"Dad!" I smiled. He sat beside my mom on the bed.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Well, it's getting late." He told us. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Okay."

"C'mon, Bella. We'll let Ness get ready for bed." My dad pulled my mom up, lovingly and held her hand as they left the room.

"How sweet." I whispered to myself. I got dressed for a cold night in the small town of Buffalo, Minnesota. I shivered, wishing I was a full vampire and climbed into bed. Mom came and said goodnight, then my entire family came and said goodnight, then Dad came in and sat at the end of my bed.

"Bedtime story?"

"Of course." I grinned.

"Which one?"

I reached under my pillow and pulled out a book. I passed it to him and he looked over the front cover.

"Page thirty seven?" He asked, knowing my favorite story. I nodded. "Goldilocks and the Three Bears?"

"Yeah!" I smiled. I loved it in every way. I have since I was little. My Aunts and Uncles used to have to preform it to get me to smile. Aunt Rose was Goldilocks- the prettiest Goldilocks I've ever seen, too-, Uncle Emmett was Daddy Bear, Auntie Alice was Momma Bear and Uncle Jasper was Baby Bear. "Do the voices!" Okay, so maybe I got why Dad treated me like a little kid...

* * *

><p><em>5 Months Later. RPOV.<em>

It was moving day in the Cullen household and we were going back to Forks- somewhere we hadn't been for two years. Grandpa was sure noone would recognize us, as the one person who would recognize Mom and Dad, Charlie, my other Grandpa, was off travelling the world with his new wife, Susan. I've never known much about our old and apparently favorite home, because Dad refuses to let anyone talk about it. I'm pretty sure we're only coming here because he was out voted.

"How come we left Forks?" I asked Mom as she packed my things while I got ready.

"Well, I suddenly had light brown eyes and a daughter..." She trailed off. I nodded.

"How come you guys never talk about it?"

"Because Dad doesn't want us too."

"How come?" I persisted. I heard her sigh loudly. I was thrown off and almost burnt my hand on my flat iron.

"You shouldn't fry your hair. You know how many people would kill to have perfectly curled hair naturally? Ask Aunt Rosalie." She laughed, changing the subject.

"I like having straight hair." I answered. "Now answer my question."

"I don't know. Ask your dad."

"I'm asking you." I said, unplugging my flat iron.

"Stop straightening your hair!" Aunt Rose came in and grabbed my hair in her hands. "Do you know how long I spent with rollers in my hair this morning?"

I laughed. Aunt Rose hugged me close. She treated me like I was her daughter, and I always let her. I knew how she felt about having kids, so I was happy to let her baby me.

"You want me to braid your hair?" She grinned, turning me to the mirror.

"Of course!" I grinned. I had just spent twenty minutes frying my hair straight. I'm the worlds most generous niece!

"Yay!" She braided my hair, just like most days since my hair was passed my jaw. If Rose ever has anything to say about it, I'll _never _be allowed to cut my hair.

"Are you _sure _we want to move to Forks?" I heard my dad say to Grandpa Carlisle. Mom rolled her eyes and Rose tsked at him.

"Edward, get over it." Carlisle laughed. We all laughed too.

"Your father, ay?" Rose said to me. I laughed.

"So, we're definitely moving to Forks?" Dad lent his head in. We all turned to him and nodded. Alice pushed him out of the way to get in.

"Oh my God! It's gonna be so fun to go back to Forks! I'm so excited! Imagine how many new stores they will be!" Alice grinned, sitting on my bed.

"Because you've already cleared out all of the ones here." Rose smirked, pulling at my hair.

"I can't wait to go home. To see Jake!" Mom grinned.

"Who's Jake?" I asked. I've never heard anything about this 'Jake'.

"He's-" Alice was cut off by my dad coming in.

"Alice, go see Jasper." Dad ushered her out of the room.

"I guess that answers why you don't wanna go to Forks." I muttered. Rosalie pulled the rest of my hair and tied it off. I grabbed my head, glad it was over. Rose kissed the top of my head.

"I'm gonna go see if Emmett needs any help fitting my shoes into one case."

"So, who's Jake?"

Dad stood up. "C'mon, Ness, let's go get in the car."

"Dad!" I complained, walking with my dad. Mom followed us, rolling her eyes at Dad.

* * *

><p>After a day and a bit of driving, we were finally in Forks. I'd slept for most of the journey across the country. I woke up, my back aching from the car seat.<p>

"Nessie, we're in Forks." Mom said, gently. I sat forward and looked out the window. Rain. I squinted, seeing something weird. A flash of long blonde hair passed our car, just beyond the trees.

"Rose and Emmett are getting some food for when we get in." Grandma Esme said from the front seat. I nodded and rolled down the window.

"Hi guys!" I yelled, knowing they'd here me. My family laughed and turned to look at them, except Carlisle, of course- he was driving. I heard something weird, like a howling noise. I looked at my parents beside me. Mom acted like nothing had happened and Dad avoided my eyes. I sighed and looked ahead as we stopped at our home.

"We're back!" Mom undid her seat belt and climbed out, nearly running inside. I looked at Dad. He smiled. Of course Mom loved it here. It was where she married Dad and where I was born. This wasn't like my mom, but I was glad she was happy. Maybe Forks would be cool. Dad picked up half the luggage and Carlisle got the other half. I lent on the hood of our car, checking out the car. Alice and Jasper pulled in and climbed out.

"This house is beautiful." I said to Alice as she came and stood beside me.

"You're gonna like it here." Alice told me, with a smug look on her face. I know that I looked confused. She grabbed my shoulders. "Don't furrow your brow- you're still human, you'll get wrinkles!"

I laughed. She grabbed me into a hug. Mom came back outside and waved hello to Jasper as he carried his and Alice's luggage inside. The howling noise was back, louder. I looked at Alice and she giggled. Mom looked in the direction it came from. Dad came outside.

"Ness, come inside."

"Edward, you can't keep her inside forever." Mom told him. Dad sighed and went back inside.

"Bella?" A guy came out from the woods, not wearing a shirt. I looked at Alice with a funny look as if to say 'Why the heck doesn't this guy have a shirt on?', she giggled. Mom hugged the shirtless guy.

"Seth!" Mom hugged him. Alice hugged him too. He came over to me.

"You've grown." He said.

"I'm sorry- I don't remember you..."

"Seth." He held his hand out. I racked my brain.

"Oh my God! Seth!" I grinned. I remembered this shirtless guy. He was exactly as I remembered. I couldn't believe I didn't remember him, though, I do have the memory of a goldfish, as Esme tells me all the time. I hugged him.

"Where's the rest of the pack?" Mom asked him.

"Getting dressed. We've just been out hunting, well, they have. I saw Rosalie and Emmett hunting and knew that meant that my favorite clan of vampires couldn't be far behind." Seth told us. Mom hugged him again.

"I've missed you so much!" She told him. Alice suddenly giggled.

"What?" I asked her.

"You'll see. I should go make sure that Jasper unpacks right." She smiled, hugged me, hugged Bella and hugged Seth before running inside.

"Jake's almost here!" Seth told us. Mom grinned, listening out for him. I tried to as well, but I have a short attention span and ended up listening to the birds, miles away in the forest. It was beautiful. A lot nicer then our house that was pretty close to a busy road, in Minnesota.

"Jake!" I was pulled from my thoughts as Mom yelled. She launched herself at a boy only a little older then myself. I assumed he was Jake. Seth walked to them and whispered something super quiet in his ear. I didn't hear, though, my mind was still half with the birds. I turned from the little reunion and looked at the clouds.

"Old man." I whispered to myself as I watched the clouds go by.

"What, Ness?" I heard my mom say.

"Old man in the clouds." I yelled to her, not bothering to look.

"Nessie, come introduce yourself." Mom said. I rolled my eyes, though, I should be glad. I'm not allowed to meet anyone in case I've aged a few years the next time I see them. I walked over to them, looking around the trees around the house.

"Hi." I said, not looking at them.

"Nessie." Mom warned. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand, looking forward.

"Hello, I'm Nessie." I said. Jake turned around and smiled at me. I felt embarrassed. Were my braids childish? Did I look hungry? I felt weird, overall. I didn't know why, though.

"Jacob." He introduced himself. I felt myself blushing. I dropped his hand and walked over to Mom.

"Do you remember Jacob, Ness?" Mom asked. I shook my head. I feared that if I opened my mouth a huge giggle would appear and embarrassed further. I grabbed the bag Mom was holding and walked quickly inside. Alice was standing in the hallway, giggling. I turned my head the other way. Perfect. Dad. _Puppies, kittens, Hannah Montana._ He walked away. Yes! My cover worked, as always.

* * *

><p><em>1 month later.<em>_ ThirdPersonPOV._

Nessie ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Bella and Edward walked to the door and tried to talk to her. Jacob came upstairs, expecting to be spending the day with one of his closest friends.

"What's up?" He asked.

"She just turned fourteen." Bella sighed. She knocked on the door. "Nessie, hon?"

"_Go away! Nobody understands me!" _Nessie yelled from inside her room. Edward sighed.

"I couldn't get her tickets.." Bella started.

"To see Justin Bieber." Edward said, sounding disgusted. "She _really _wanted to see him."

"Fourteen year old's are..."

"Moody." Edward cut Bella off again. Bella sighed and knocked on the door again.

"Ness-"

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Nessie was crying now.

"Justin Bieber?" Jacob furrowed his brow. "Why'd she wanna go see him?"

Nessie opened the door.

"Because! Not only is he beautiful, he's kind! He loves animals!" She slammed the door closed again.

"Bet he can't outrun a car." Jacob murmured to himself, jealous.

"_I bet he could!" _Nessie yelled from her room.

"Nessie! Please open the door!" Bella pleaded. She couldn't take three months of this.

"Just open it." Edward said to Bella.

"She needs privacy!" Bella told her husband. Jacob pushed passed the vampires and entered Nessie's room. She was lying on her bed, head under the pillows, screaming.

"Nessie?"

"Go away!"

"Nessie!" Jacob sat on her bed. She sat up, pouting. "Stop pouting." She didn't stop. "Stop pouting!"

"No!"

"Nessie!" Jacob grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down! Justin Bieber isn't that great." Nessie curled her lip at his words. "He's not! He's scared of blood."

"Really?"

Jacob nodded, lying. He really had no idea about anything to do with Justin Bieber. He looked at her bedroom wall. It was plastered with posters of what he assumed were him. In the middle of the pictures was a small picture and Jacob and Nessie. Jacob smiled.

"And he has a bowl haircut." Jacob told her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You should probably apologize to your parents."

"_That's it! Renesmee Carlie Cullen! We are coming in!" _Edward yelled. Nessie stood up and opened the door.

"Sorry." She hugged her parents. Jacob smiled. Of course he was cooler then Justin Bieber.

* * *

><p><em>RPOV<em>

After the whole 'Bieber Debacle', I'd been grounded for the week. I sighed as I lay in bed. It was four-thirty. I sat up and looked at the wall. I opened my door and walked downstairs.

"Back upstairs, Renesmee." Esme came up to me. "I'm under strict instruction to forbid you from leaving while your parents hunt."

"I just wanted a trash bag." I did my best, cutest smile. She smiled back.

"I'll bring it up to your room with a snack." She grinned. I nodded and ran upstairs. I love Esme. She's a bit of a push over, but I'm adorable- noone can resist my cutest smile. I got upstairs and sat on my bed. Esme brought my snack of a small helping of raw meat and a cup of animal blood. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Grams!" I grinned as she left the room. I tucked into my snack. Mom and Dad hated that I had to eat like them, but it was only to keep up my vampire strength, and I only had to have a bit a day and a full meal on Sunday with the family (wonderful bonding, right?). I finished quickly and picked up the trash bag. I looked at the clock, ready to time myself. **16:05.** Okay. Bye, bye, Justin Bieber. I put it all in a trash bag, leaving only the picture of Jacob and I on the wall. I smiled and checked the clock. **16:10**. I grinned. I just got my super speed.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you've enjoyed my first chapter. I'll try to update soon. Please review. :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Assy Boys Will Be Assy Boys

_I don't own Twilight or any characters associated with it._

_Thanks to everyone who read._

* * *

><p><strong>My Picture Perfect Life<strong>

**Chapter Two: Assy Boys Will Be Assy Boys.**

* * *

><p><em>4 months after Chapter One, RPOV.<em>

It was the first day of school. My very first day of school. I couldn't believe it. Rosalie braided my hair and Alice refused to let me not wear make up. Mom helped me decide what to wear. Dad came in and pulled out an over sized hoodie for me to wear. I laughed and hugged him.

"Daddy!" I giggled. "It's okay. I'm wearing a coat anyway. Have you seen the weather?" I pointed to the heavy rain outside.

"Be careful, okay." He hugged me tight.

"You'll be there too, daddy." I laughed into his chest.

"Yeah, but I'm your adopted brother, don't forget."

"I won't!" I hugged my 'brother' tight. I heard a knock at the door, we went downstairs. Jacob came inside.

"Jake, you're coming to Forks High this year, right?" Mom asked him.

"I couldn't stay at my school for _another_ year." He explained. I walked downstairs and to the door. I smiled at him.

"Have you gotten older?" He looked at me confused.

"Yeah, I'm fifteen." I scoffed, like it was the most normal thing in the world. I grabbed my best friend's hand and we left the house.

"Jacob, you riding with us?" Dad asked.

"Duh, Dad. I invited him last week." I told Dad.

"Okay, then." Dad walked in between us. Jacob scoffed at Dad. I gave him a confused look. He just shook his head. I let it leave my head and walked to the car.

* * *

><p>I hated it. School sucks! I get why people complain about it now! I walked into the cafeteria and looked around, desperate to see my family. Nothing. I sighed and turned to the food. I got something that looked disgusting and turned to the table. I'm a little clumsy (thank you Mom) and was struggling to carry my bag and my lunch, while trying not to trip. A guy bumped into me, forcing food onto my front.<p>

"Sorry!" The guy said, he looked at me. He was pretty cute. "I'm Bob."

"I'm Nessie." I smiled. Funnily enough, with food spilt all down my front, talking to a super cute guy, I wasn't as embarrassed as I was when Jacob came over and I had no make up on... weird.

"Well, Nessie. Wanna sit with me for lunch?" Bob asked.

"Um.." I saw Mom and Dad out of the corner of my eye. "I'm sitting with some people. Sorry." I smiled. He nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry and I will see you around?"

"Sure. Bye, Bob."

"Bye, Nessie."

I sat next to my mom and sighed, putting half a plate of what looked like vomit on the table.

"What happened to you?" Dad laughed.

"I'm not very good at walking."

"We know." Mom laughed.

"Who was that guy you were talking too?" Dad asked.

"Just somebody who I walked into." I told him.

"He's talking about us." Dad whispered. I listened out for it.

_"That new girl's friends with the Cullen's. Doctor Cullen is their adopted dad." _Bob said.

_"Yeah, their all 'together'. Blondie's with Beefy, Perky is with Pained Face and Hair Boy is with Mother Bear."_ I laughed at the nicknames. Mom was definitely acting like Mother Bear. She was wiping my shirt with a baby wipe, trying to stop it from staining. The rest of the family joined us.

"We're already awesome." Alice grinned.

"I've scored, like, five girl's numbers." Emmett boasted. Rose glared at him. "For you to yell at?"

"Good boy." Rose kissed his cheek.

_"Who's Nessie with?" _Bob's voice filled my ears, probably because I hate hearing people talk about me.

"_No, Bobby, you can have her." _

"_As if her having a boyfriend would have stopped her from being mine." _I scowled. I'm far too modern to let somebody 'have me'. Dad scowled too. Everyone else seemed to follow suit.

"I hate that guy." Emmett spoke up. We all laughed. Jacob came and sat down.

"Who?" He asked. Jacob followed Emmett's eyes. "Why?"

"He's living in the twentieth century." Rosalie growled, snapping the knife she'd taken from my plate. She hated men treating girls like pieces of you-know-what and noone could blame her after what happened to her. Emmett could tell what she was feeling and kissed her hand. I smiled and grabbed her free hand. She smiled. I was her baby.

"What'd he do?"

"It's what he said." Mom told Jake. "He's just a jerk."

"An ass." Rosalie growled. "Where have you been? You smell like wet dog."

"I had to come here from outside.."

"Eugh." Rose clasped her nose. We laughed. Jake looked embarrassed.

"It's okay, Jake. I think it's cute." I smiled. Alice giggled and Dad stiffened. I ignored it. My family are weird.

* * *

><p><em>Four Months Later, RPOV.<em>

It was my birthday tomorrow! My official aging process! I'd be four! Yay! Alice had locked me out of the house so she could arrange it, so I was always outside in the freezing cold. Thank God for werewolves. Jake hadn't left my side. I loved it! It was more fun to watch Jasper and Emmett fight over who's the better Uncle then it is to watch reruns of Glee, so I was glad Alice overrules Dad.

"Geez, it's cold." I said, shaking slightly.

"That's because it's January in an already cold town." Jacob laughed, holding me tighter.

"I'm better then you because I can lift up the car for longer then you can!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm better then you because I don't constantly comment on how girls look when we're watching TV!" Jasper yelled back. They weren't really fighting, but Alice had told them to keep me busy.

"Stop!" Alice told them, coming outside. "I'm done, so, we can go find you a sixteen year old dress and get you some sixteen year old make up and a sixteen year old hair cut!" She pulled me up. I groaned.

"Aunt Al-"

"No! We're going. It's bad enough that your mother is so resistant! I will not have this debate with a sixteen year old on her Sweet Sixteen!"

"Geez, Alice. I'll go." I laughed. I'm surprised the crew of My Super Sweet 16 aren't here, knowing her.

"Yay!" She ran back up the stairs, dragging me. "I'll go tell Rosalie and Bella- you get changed!"

"Fine." I turned to Jacob. "See you later."

* * *

><p>It was nearly ten at night by the time we got back. I walked inside, desperate to avoid seeing anyone. Alice had paid a woman at the store to do my makeup and bought everything she used. Rosalie had directed the woman at the salon to do my hair the way she liked it. Mom had stood innocently, watching me suffer. I tip toed in.<p>

"Hey." Dang it. Jacob. I felt embarrassed again. "You look nice."

"They're trying to make me a sixteen year old." I whispered.

"I'll go put them in my room!" Alice ran upstairs.

"I miss Emmett, it's been ages since Alice let me out of planning to see him." Rosalie smiled at the thought of her husband and walked upstairs.

"And I haven't seen Edward since you agreed to a birthday party, so I'm gonna go see him."

"Is this why you let them torture me today?"

"Don't cross your mom." Mom laughed, walking upstairs.

"Well, it's almost your birthday." Jake smiled.

"I know!" I grinned. "A couple of hours!"

"And you'll be a grown up!" He smiled. "You can legally get married!"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"What? No-!"

"Jake, I'm joking."

"Oh, right." He looked down. I laughed.

"Wanna come to my room? See if we can't stay up long enough for it to be my birthday?"

"Definitely!" He followed me to my room.

* * *

><p>We were lying on my bed, even though I'm pretty sure I don't sleep anymore. We stared into each others eyes. He glanced over my shoulder at my clock.<p>

"Five minutes." He whispered. I smiled.

"We've only been talking for five minutes."

"I know." He laughed. I stared into his eyes, for what seemed like forever. He looked at me weirdly, like he'd never done before. I turned over.

"What? Is it midnight?" I asked. It was two minutes too twelve. I sighed.

"Ness, turn around." He said.

"Why? Do I have something on my face?" I got up and looked at my mirror, examining my face. Nope. Nothing there.

"Ness, it's a minute." Jake told me. I smiled. I stared in the mirror, waiting for a change. "Come sit down!"

"No!" I laughed. He was acting weird. "Why are you so desperate for me to sit down?"

"I wanna be the first to see you when you turn sixteen! Forty seconds!"

"Shut up!" I laughed. "OMG. Today, I got a FaceBook message from Bob, you know, the jerk? Well, he's not a jerk-"

"Thirty seconds."

"-And he asked me out!" I grinned. Jacob stopped calling out numbers. "What?"

"He's a jerk."

"Not anymore." I said. It went silent.

"Five seconds." He whispered.

"Yay!" I said, looking in the mirror. Nothing happened. I sighed. "He's not a jerk." I looked Jacob's way through the mirror. He stared forward. I turned and walked over to the bed. "I think I'm taller." He ignored me. I sat on the bed. He ignored me. I tapped his shoulder.

"What, Nessie?" He looked at me. He stared into my eyes. I felt weird. More weird then ever before. I didn't know what was happening, and then my lips were on his. I pulled away, embarrassed that I'd done that, but he kissed me. I pulled away. What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>I lay in bed beside Jacob. Not sleeping. He was fast asleep, having passed out after an hour of awkward silence. I sighed and looked at him. Yeah, I liked him, a little, but I was supposed to be dating Bob. The jerk... Jacob stirred and barked gently. I looked at him and couldn't not laugh.<p>

"Dog." I whispered. He barked again. I couldn't help thinking it was strangely cute. I stopped that thought.. tried to stop it, but... he barked again. It was adorable. I turned so I was facing his side. Mom came in.

"Who's barking?" She asked. I pointed to Jake. She laughed but stopped. I furrowed my brow at her sudden stop of laughter. "Oh, Daddy's not gonna like this."

"Wha-" Dad poked his head in. He scowled and left. Mom left too. I sighed.

"You don't know the half of it." I whispered.

* * *

><p>When I came back from the shower, Jake was gone, but he shirt was still there. Obviously he'd gone all wolf on the way home. I left it there, awkwardly. I went downstairs to be bombarded by my Aunt's.<p>

"Happy birthday!" Alice squeezed me so hard my ribs collapsed. Rosalie hugged me and fixed my hair.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Happy birthday from your favorite Uncle!" Emmett hugged me.

"Emmett, I could've said happy birthday myself." Jasper smirked. I laughed and hugged him. Grams and Gramps hugged me. Then Mom. Then Dad. It was brief, forced, unnatural.

* * *

><p>It was my party. Alice was screaming in happiness. Rose was crying that I was grown up. Emmett and Jasper were trying to win my affection. My grandparents mingled and my parents danced all night. I smiled at them. I was encased in Lynx body spray. I nearly vomited. <em>Something<em> put it's arms around me. More Lynx. More almost vomit. Then... wet dog. It was refreshing. I turned around. The Lynx beast was Bob and the wet dog was Jacob.

"Nessie! You look hot! Have you gotten taller?" Bob said. I sighed and nodded.

"Hey, Renesmee." Seth smiled, walking past, I pulled him back- his wet dog covered the Lynx, but his wet dog smelled like wet dog... and I wanted to die.

"Ness!" Jacob came over and hugged me. I grinned. Wet dog that made me grin. Not die. He released me.

"You left your shirt on my bed." I told him. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw Bob die a little. He deserves it. Never wear that much Lynx. Ever.

"Why is your shirt in her bed?" Bob asked, going all '_my girl' _on him. I watched as Rose tensed up, listening to my conversation. I waved to her, reassuring her.

"I left it there." Jacob answered.

"Why were you shirtless there?"

"Because my shirt was on her bed." Jacob smirked. I laughed. Bob punched him. That made me laugh more. Which is really bad, because I'm pretty sure he broke his hand...

"Is your face made out of steel?" Bob screamed. Jake shook his head.

"Gramp-Dad!" I yelled to Carlisle. He came over and took Bob to his office to check his hand.

"That was embarrassing for him." Jake said. I nodded in agreement. "Wanna go talk some place private?"

"Not really." I giggled and ran to my new friend at school, Ella. We talked and talked. I _really_ didn't have to talk to Jake.

* * *

><p><em>Next Month RPOV.<em>

I stood in my room, admiring my new dress. It was February and the night of my Winter Dance, with the one and only... Bob. I'd been avoiding Jacob and not daring to look in his eyes. I heard a knock at the door- Alice.

"He's here!" Alice fixed my hair, _again, _and pulled me downstairs. Jacob was standing in the hall with all my family and Bob was at the bottom of the stairs, drifting into space. I walked slowly down the stairs like Rosalie taught me and stopped halfway. Bob didn't look at me. I cleared my throat. He glanced up.

"Ness, you look amazing!" Dad grinned, taking my hand and escorting me down the rest of the stairs, twirling me around at the end.

"Sweetie, you look... as good as me!" Rose hugged me, careful not to mess up my hair. I laughed. Mom hugged me and kissed my cheek, Esme hugged me and told me I was gorgeous, Carlisle almost cried (if he could) and thought I was a sight for sore eyes. My Uncles hugged me together and looked horrified at Bob when he continued to chew gum. I sighed. _My Bob._

"Wow." Was all Jacob said. I smiled and thanked him. "You look... beautiful."

"Yeah, you look hot." Bob smacked his gum. I rolled it off, like it was a joke that I was only hot and not lovely, or something less... douchey.

"Hi, Bob. I'm Carlisle, Renesmee's father. This is my wife, Esme, my sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. These are Bella, Alice and-" Everyone shook hands, but Rose cut Gramps off.

"I'm Rosalie." Rose shook his hand with force.

"Woah!" He tried to pull his hand back. "You've got quite a grip."

"Girls do, nowadays." Rose growled. "Bob." She scowled. _Bob _was not the name of the man I should be taking to a dance.

"Bob's a nickname. My middle name is Robert, I use it because my first name is pretty well known, and I'm not one to boast."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Royce."

"Royce?" Rose looked like she was gonna have a stroke.

"Yeah, Royce King, the fifth." Bob boasted about his wealth and well known name.

"Royce King the second didn't have kids." Rosalie said. Of course he didn't- she killed him.

"His sister had a son who named his son after his murdered uncle." Bob said. Rosalie walked out.

"Maybe we should go." I said, emotionless. This was gonna be the last date we ever had. He was a monster and jerk by genes.

"Have fun." Jacob smiled, hugging me. Dad tapped his shoulder and then dragged him into the living room. We could hear them- I'm convinced they don't know how to whisper.

_"What the hell are you doing?" _Daddy.

"_Nothing..-"_

_"She's a kid!"_

_"She's sixteen!" _This was traumatizing. Bob laughed and took my waist.

_"Stop it, Black!"_

_"It's not my fault, Blood Sucker! I thought you got that!" _I sighed and Mom looked embarrassed. She ran into the room.

_"Everyone should just calm down!" _Mom. _"Edward! Edward! Calm-"_ There was a loud crash. My family ran in, I looked at Bob.

_"Oh my God! Edward!" _Grams.

"_I'll have to take him to the office. Help me Emmett." _Gramps? I pushed Bob back and ran inside the room. Jacob was lying on the floor, unconscious. His shoulder was bleeding and a glass coffee table was broken.

"I'm almost positive we shouldn't bother replacing it... again." Mom said, referring to the time she _fell_ into it.

* * *

><p>I entered the dance, sighing. I didn't wanna leave Jake, but he was a fast healer and Bob was getting suspicious.<p>

"So, what happened to Joseph?"

"Jacob?" I asked. He shrugged. "My dad-brother, yelled at him and he tripped." Bob nodded.

xXxXx

We'd danced a little, chatted with Ella, and now we were sitting at our table. I wished my family had decided to come, but they were hungry and didn't have the energy. I relaxed and fiddled with a bracelet. A tall, blonde, bimbo walked to our table. She sat down next to Bob, ignoring me.

"Wanna dance?" Bimbo-Barbie asked. Bob _nodded _and stood up. I scoffed and stood up too. I may have _hated _Bob, but I'm Renesmee Freakin' Cullen. I _do not _get dumped.

* * *

><p>I stormed through the front door, having ran home. I dropped my dress and pulled the clips out of my hair. Mom came and hugged me.<p>

"What's up, kiddo?"

"I just got dumped." I growled. "How's Jake?"

"He healed but it took a lot out of him- I put him in your room, I know you don't sleep anymore..."

"Yeah, right. Thanks Mommy. Love you." I kissed her cheek and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>I got changed in my bathroom and walked into my room. Jake was sitting up and staring at me.<p>

"Hey." He smiled. I grinned and sat on my bed. "Shouldn't you be 'dancing the night away' with Bob?"

"He's a jerk." I admitted. I sat next to him and sighed. "My first boyfriend. Euck."

"I know." He agreed. I laughed. I looked at his body. Shirtless. Beautiful.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tearing my eyes away.

"I'm great." He smiled. I looked at his eyes. Crap. It was happening again. I felt myself lean forward and I'm sure he moved closer too. "I got you a present."

"What?"

"For your birthday, but you avoided me." Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bracelet made of wood. It had a small wolf charm on it along with other pieces.

"Oo!" Grinned as he showed me. I loved presents. "It's beautiful." He attached it to my wrist.

"Nessie, we need to talk."

"About what?" I knew what about. The kiss.

"I'm a werewolf.."

"Duh." I scoffed.

"And werewolf's do this thing..."

"Become wolf's." I rolled my eyes.

"It's called imprinting and-"

"_Ness!" _Rosalie. I smiled an apology and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Rosie?"<p>

"You dumped Royce?" She grinned.

"Yeah, he's a jerk!" I hugged her. She ran to go tell Emmett, but not before noticing my bracelet.

"What's this?" She examined it and saw the wolf charm. "Oh my God."

"It's cute, right?" I grinned. "It's from-"

"The mutt." She finished. I nodded. "Must be why it smells like wet dog." I laughed.

"Probably." I smiled. She dropped my wrist and walked to her and Emmett's room. I smiled and walked downstairs. Dad stopped me and grabbed my wrist. I smiled as he looked it over.

"Damnit." Was all he said. I furrowed my brow. "Bella! It's happening!"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two. Thanks for reading. Hope this wasn't too rushed. Thanks.<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Imprinting is a Bitch

_I don't own Twilight or any characters associated with it._

_Thanks to everyone who read._

* * *

><p><strong>My Picture Perfect Life<strong>

**Chapter Three: Imprinting is a Bitch**

* * *

><p><em>RPOV<em>

I sat in my living room after Dad called a family meeting. Jacob tried to leave but he'd been forced into our living room too. I was nervous. All this over a bracelet? Oh no! What if they knew about me kissing Jacob? Crap! Dad walked in. _Puppies, kittens, Hannah Montana. _

"Renesmee, we're here because-" Mom started.

"You.. uh.." Dad tried.

"You're.. um.." Rose gave it a shot.

"She's a kid, we can wait until next year." Emmett decided. Jasper nodded. I giggled at my Uncles. Man, I love them.

"We can't wait forever." Esme told them.

"We have forever to tell her." Emmett yelled.

"Um.. I'd like it if we could just tell her now." Jacob interjected. Emmett threw himself back in his chair. Rose grabbed his hand, calming him.

"What's going on?" I asked, annoyed that I was the only one who didn't get it. I'm _always_ in the loop, usually. I make sure of it.

"This is awkward." Mom laughed.

"Bella, you tell her, you're her mom." Esme said.

"Ugh.. fine. C'mon Ness." Mom pulled me up from the couch and walked me outside.

* * *

><p>I swear we'd been walking for two hours, but it was probably only half an hour in regular time. I sighed. Yes, I liked that we were getting privacy, but my mom was clearly putting this off.<p>

"Jump off this cliff and land on that one." Mom told me, dropping my hand to get a running start. I followed and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that I'd make it. I landed on the cliff top and grinned at Mom. She looked pretty proud. I smiled and stood up. She pulled a large stone over and sat on it. I sat beside her.

"So, what's the big secret?" I asked.

"Well, you and Jake.."

"Oh my God." Crap. She knows?

"There's this thing... it's called imprinting."

"What?" She didn't know?

"And it means that a werewolf and their imprint are made for each other... essentially, love at first sight?"

"Okay...?"

"Like, Sam and Emily are each others imprints."

"Yeah. What's this got to do with me?"

"You're Jake's imprint."

"What?" I smiled. Yay! I love Jake and he's super cute and it's awesome that I have to spend the rest of my life with him... wait a second..

"So, this is good?"

"Yeah! Well... I don't know. So.. I can't date anyone else?" I asked. I _have _to spend my life with him.

"Uh, I don't know, sweetie." Mom told me. You'd think she'd get the chance in four years to ask around about it!

"Well, can you go ask someone who does?"

"Why don't you?" Mom asked. Seriously? _Why wouldn't I love you go see a werewolf right now?_

"Don't sass your mother, Renesmee." Dad came towards us from the trees.

"Daddy?" I yelled. Right now he was the second last person I wanted to see.

"Renesmee." Dad warned. Mom looked completely lost.

"Sorry."

"You really are just a little five year old, aren't you?" Dad ruffled my hair. I was glad Rose and Alice weren't here- they'd kill him. "You're probably right." He laughed.

"About what?" Mom lost her patience. We laughed a little.

"My darling sisters would kill me if they saw me ruin her hair." Dad told her. Mom smiled and nodded. Dad sat on the floor opposite us.

"I told her. She-"

"Can you go ask someone if I have to... you know..." I trailed off. This was super awkward. This is my daddy for god's sake!

"No, Renesmee." Dad smiled at me. I grinned. I pretty much hate the way anyone else says my name, other then Mom (occasionally). "You can ask someone yourself."

I frowned. "Well, can we go do something fun first?"

"Like what?" Mom asked.

"Mini golf!" Dad yelled. Mom laughed and groaned at the same time. She hated my favorite 'sport'. Dad knew how much I loved it.

"Yay!" I grinned. I got up and grabbed each of my parent's hands. We walked at human speed before running together. It was sweet. Times like this I was glad Dad still saw me as a kid. It makes forcing them to pick me up and swing my legs a whole lot easier.

* * *

><p><em>JacobPOV<em>

I sighed. It'd been an hour since Edward left. What the hell was going on? Alice and Jasper were chatting away about something weird that I didn't understand- didn't _want _to understand. Blondie and Emmett were tangled in each other's arms on an armchair. I smirked to myself. When had I cared enough to learn the blood suckers' names? Probably for the year they still lived here. Before they left and took Nessie with them.

_Bella asked me to step out of the playroom, leaving one year old (four year old) Renesmee to play with Uncle Jasper and Auntie Rose. I sighed. Sure, I loved Bella like a sister, but I still hated vampires._

_"What is it, Bella?" I asked._

_"Jessica asked me how Esme stayed so young looking."_

_"So?"_

_"We have to leave. Carlisle is arranging for us to go to Minnesota."_

_"What? I can't go to Minnesota-"_

_"We're not asking you to." Although the sentence sounded like a caring and thoughtful gesture, but I got what she really meant- __'We don't want you to'._

_"C'mon, Bella! Nessie-"_

_"Renesmee." _

_"Nessie-"_

_"Renesmee!" She said with more force. I knew it was because BloodSucker No.1 hated 'Nessie'. _

_"Nessie needs me here." I continued. She sighed and gave up._

_"I'm sorry, Jake. I'll miss you." Bella hugged me, I could tell she was feeling like she would cry if she could. She kissed my cheek and walked back to the playroom. _

_"Bella!" I yelled after her. _

I shook the memory from his mind as the front door opened.

"You liars!" Bella yelled. "I totally got a hole in one!"

"It doesn't count if it doesn't go into the pocket." Edward laughed at her. They walked through, one wrapped around her waist and the other around Nessie's neck.

"Or if it's five feet from the pocket!" Nessie laughed. I grinned at her smile. Crap. Edward was standing right there. She looked over the room and caught my eyes.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Blondie looked at them with raised eyebrows. I smiled as Nessie looked at me.

"We were playing mini-golf." Edward grinned. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Y-yeah. I left my... uhm... shoe!" Nessie ran back outside. Bella looked at the door with a concerned look on her face. I walked across the room and passed Edward and Bella.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, his smile turning to a scowl quickly. Bella grabbed his hand.

"Edward." She warned. He glared at her. "Edward!" She said with more force. He sighed and walked towards the living room. Bella just nodded at me. I smiled and opened the door.

* * *

><p><em>RPOV<em>

I ran. How pathetic. I'm a freaking (half) vampire and I can't even stand in a room with him without feeling terrified. _Him._ I stopped running and caught my breath, putting a hand on a tree trunk. It was almost completely pitch black and if it weren't for the moon and the stars, I'd see nothing. I sat on a rock with my knees hiked up to my chest. I put my head against my knee's and screamed silently.

"I hate my life." I whined. I shivered. So, I don't sleep and can run really fast but shiver when the breeze hits? What the hell is that? I clutched my tiny jacket tighter. Why did Alice have to become fond of thin, short cardigans? If couldn't have been winter coats?

"Nessie?" I heard a yell. Jacob. I _really _didn't want to see him. I stayed silent, before realizing that he could probably smell the vampire exuding from my pores. Damnit! I looked around me. What could mask the smell? I heard footsteps and knew he was close. I did what every idiot would do and jumped backwards. Into the only patch freezing cold snow that hadn't melted yet.

"Damnit!" I yelled. "Crap!" I yelled again, realizing I'd just gave away my_ amazing_ hiding spot. I slapped my head. I did it again, didn't I?

"Nessie?" He was a lot closer then before. I sighed and stood up, shaking with the cold. He ran over to me and looked me once over.

"What happened to you?" He asked, chuckling.

"I-I fell." I stuttered with the cold and the nerves of talking to him. "I-I'm c-cold." He hugged me. I gasped as the heat engulfed me. The cold disappeared, but I kept shivering.

"You still cold?"

"Yeah." I said. Thank god for that excuse! I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at his face. I had to admit it, looking up at him. He was hot. I could definitely see why fate decided to have me and him together.

"What?" He asked, noticing that I was staring at him. I got up on my tip toes and kissed him- just to try it out. It was...

"Wow." I smiled. Apparently my voice decided to talk while my brain searched for a word. He grinned. I put my head on his chest and smiled.

"So, did your mom tell you about-"

"Me being your impotent? Yeah she did." He started laughing. "What?"

"Imprint, Nessie."

"What's the difference?"

"Quite a bit." He laughed, I frowned. I was _so_ Googling this tonight. He kept laughing.

"What does it mean?" I asked. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "What?" I yelled, getting impatient. He started crying with laughter. He put his forehead on my shoulder. He laughed into my shoulder.

"Stop asking!" He said, taking deep breaths. I scowled.

"I hate you." I told him. He kissed me on the lips. He pulled away. "I hate you less."

"I hate you less too." I grinned. Did we just make a little 'ILoveYou' secret message? Eeep! He kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"I have to go home." I groaned. He kissed my lips.

"I'll see you at school."

"I guess." I frowned. I still hate school. He kissed me again. I grinned.

"See you." He dropped my hand and turned towards the direction of his house.

"Bye!" I yelled. I grinned and ran home.

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror that morning. Something about last night made me realize how pretty I am. In fact, I'm gorgeous! I have two good looking people's genes and I'm a vampire. This equals stunning! I smiled and grabbed my bag. I looked at myself one last time and left. No wonder Rosalie is so confident- when you know your pretty, you know everyone probably agree and you feel... like a million bucks. I ran downstairs and to Rose and Emmett's car.<p>

"Can I ride with you today?" I asked.

"Of course, angel." Rose smiled, looking at me up and down. Emmett grabbed my in a half head lock.

"We gotta teach you how to drive, Killer!"

"Emmett! You'll ruin her hair!" Rose slapped his arm. He feigned hurt and released me.

"Yeah, geez Uncle Emmett!" I faked. Emmett laughed and opened the door for me.

"Nessie?" Mom yelled.

"Bella, face it! Me and Rosalie are far better- she's ours now." Emmett replied.

"Okay." Mom laughed and climbed in her car. Dad shook his head at our childish joke, but you could totally see the obvious smirk on his face. Rose hopped in the front seat and honked the horn at Emmett as he held a glare with Jasper- I had just ditched poor Jazz for Emmett.

"Emmett! Stop being an idiot and take us to school!" Rosalie ordered. Emmett practically threw himself into the car. I knew as well as he did that she was clearly hungry and was _very _easily urked when hungry. "Ew, Nessie, you smell like a dog!"

"Sorry, Aunt Rosie." I smiled, she softened and grabbed my hand.

"You look pretty today."

"Not as pretty as you." I whispered, she squeezed my hand lightly. I grinned. I _love _my aunt Rose.

* * *

><p>We got to school, I sat down beside Jacob in our class and smiled. Our homeroom teacher stood up and told us to sit in silence. I sighed. Damn high school. I looked at my desk to see a small piece of paper, obviously handed to me by Jake. He nodded when I glanced at him. I opened it up.<p>

_You look nice today. I take it Alice didn't see you before you left._

I grinned and shook my head at him. He smiled and turned to the window. The door opened and a boy walked in.

"Mr. White, nice to meet you, I'm Mr. June, take a seat at the back beside... Renezeema... Rennyesmee... Miss Cullen." I rolled my eyes at my teacher. He pointed to me and the boy came to the back of the class. He smiled at me as he sat down. I smiled back.

"Hi." I whispered. The teacher was taking no notice of any of us, even the girls at the front of the class who were singing along to loud music.

"Hey, I'm Jack White." He held his hand to be shook. I took it. His name seemed oddly familiar...

"Nessie Cullen."

"Do you know where room thirteen is? I have Math there."

"Me and my mo-sister have Math there! I'll walk you." I smiled. He didn't notice my slip up.

"Ness?" Jake tapped my shoulder.

"Yes?" I turned.

"Who's that?" He whispered.

"Jake, meet Jack, Jack, meet Jake." I giggled at their names. I was glad Dad wasn't here- he'd probably make a comment about me really being a four year old. Ass. The bell rang, we all stood up to leave.

"I'll see you at lunch." Jacob told me, leaving. I smiled goodbye and turned to Jack.

* * *

><p>"Bellaaa!" I yelled as I skipped to Mom's locker, Jack following closely behind me. Dad was standing with her.<p>

"See you later." Dad kissed Mom and turned to me. "Renesmee!" He hugged me.

"Bye Eddie!" I grinned. He rolled his eyes at my nickname for him. "Bells, we have Math."

"I know. Hello?" She said, looking behind me.

"This is Jack, _Bella_." I winked. Mom's convinced I say Bella too much, but I say it in every sentence to make sure I remember to call her that.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen."

"Jack White."

"Jack? White? Seriously?" Mom laughed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm.

"C'mon, _sis_. Let's go to Math before Leslie kills us."

"Can you stop calling the teachers by their first name?"

"_Daddy_ does it." I winked again. Jack must've thought I had a twitch!

"_Daddy_ is their doctor, idiot." Mom rolled her eyes and walked to Math. I followed behind, Jack following me.

* * *

><p>I had free period with Jake so we hung out in the library. It was empty, like always.<p>

"So, tell me more about this imprint thingy. Mom said it was love at first sight." I told him. He rolled his eyes.  
>"How many times do I have to tell her? It's not love at first sight!"<p>

"Well, then what is it?"

"It's like... gravity."

"Science? You know I like non-sciency metaphors." I whined.

"I mean, that you're the reason I'm on Earth. Gravity isn't holding me here. You are." He kissed my cheek. "I'll be whatever you need, whenever you need it."

"Do I have to love you?" I asked. His face dropped. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings- it was an innocent question.

"N-no... it's your choice... uh... you choose. I'll be, um, in study hall." He got up, leaving me alone in a library with a Spanish text book and five pages of homework due for next week. I dropped my text book.

"Foot in mouth disease." I murmured.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and I was bored. It'd been an hour since I'd seen Jacob, well... insulted Jacob.. I walked to the hall with Jack.<p>

"You can probably sit with us for lunch. My siblings are all over at that table." I pointed to our table. I smiled. Dad had his arm around Mom. Alice and Jasper were looking through fashion magazines and I swore I heard something about them getting married, again! Rose seemed to be in a happier mood and was content with letting Emmett whisper in her ear. Dad didn't look quite as pleased at that last thing.

"Which of them are your siblings?" Jack asked.

"All of them. We're adopted."

"But their all... together?"

"Yeah. Well... my parents adopted Edward and Rosalie, and then Emmett came along and he and Rose fell in love. Then they adopted Jasper and then Alice and they fell in love. They adopted Bella and she and Edward fell in love and... then I came along." I drifted into the real fairy tale romances my family featured.

"What about that guy in Homeroom? Is he adopted?"

"Jake? No, his dad lives in La Push. He's just my best friend." Who I kiss all the time because he werewolf-imprinted on me... but Jack didn't have to know everything...

"Oh, so you don't have a boyfriend?" Jack asked. I froze. It suddenly occurred to me that when describing my family, I was half looking at him. He probably thought I liked him.

"Um..." I giggled at myself. I was smitten with Jake, and was probably gonna tell him I wanted to be his imprint.

"Oh look, there's Jake." I turned around to where Jack was pointing. Jake was talking to Ella, who, last week, had officially became my newest best friend!

Until she and Jake kissed, that is.

"Oh my god, Nessie-" I cut Jack off by walking to my family's table. I sat down and looked at Dad. His features tensed as he heard my thoughts.

"Edward?" Mom asked, seeing his face. "Nessie, what's wrong?" I didn't say anything. Fearing that I wouldn't be able to hold back from crying. Dad started to get up and I wanted to stop him from making a scene, but I couldn't. I wanted him to kill Jake for imprinting on me, but then I felt bad about thinking about Jake being in pain, so I wanted him to be hurt more for making me sad about wanting him hurt, and so on.

"Edward, don't!" Alice suddenly said loudly. "You won't be able to stop. He'll phase. We'll join in, then the pack will come. It'll end in carnage and neither side will win..." She said, still in vision.

"Alice, what happens at the end?" Jasper asked.

"I can't see it."

"It involves Nessie, doesn't it?"

Alice came out of vision. "It has too. It was too bare not too."

"I'm gonna call Grampa and go home." I murmured. I felt sick, and I knew exactly why.

Jake.

* * *

><p>Carlisle had said I could run home, but I felt like walking. I left the school's office to sign out and say I was going to the dentists. I walked outside so I could go to the woods and take my anger out on a grizzly bear. That was always a fun fight, just ask Emmett.<p>

"Nessie!" I froze. Jacob. I kept walking. "Nessie, stop!" I stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"What's wrong? I feel weird, my heart hurts and I think it's your fault." He laughed a bit. I scowled. He stopped laughing. "Nessie?"

"I'm fine. Just had some lunch in the cafeteria."

His face dropped. "Nessie-"

"Tell Ella that she's a bitch and I think I'm probably gonna come kill her once Mom and Dad think I'm asleep." I smiled a fake smile and turned away.

"Nessie, I love you-!"

"I made my choice. I don't wanna be your imprint. I don't wanna feel like this anymore." I ran away, ready to cry.

* * *

><p><em>JPOV<em>

I walked to study hall, determined to not feel pain from what Nessie said. She wasn't dumping me, only wondering whether she had a choice. I sat at a desk and did work. It was weird. This was the first time I'd actually done work during a free period. Usually, I was with Nessie or talking to Seth in the woods. He groaned and put his head on the desk. Nessie_always_ knew math, far better then he did. She did his Math work and he did her Science, even though she was clearly so much smarter then him.

"Need help?" Ella, Nessie's friend, sat down and pulled out a calculator. "Math? Ugh. I cheat of Nessie's papers." I laughed.

* * *

><p>Ella and I went to lunch. I was gonna grab some lunch and study with her on Math, to help each other out (and give Ness some space). I looked up to see Nessie gazing into the new kid's eyes. I looked to Ella.<p>

"I hate the new kid." I growled.

"I know, he's really weird! He's totally in love with Nessie..." She turned around. "...and it looks as it she feels the same."

She saw me stiffen and grabbed my hand. It was nice- having someone who cares, well... until she kissed me. On the lips.

* * *

><p><em>So, that's chapter 3. It'll not be so rushed next chapter. Thanks.<em>

**_Check out my One Shot called First Times._**

I'm gonna write another story about Renesmee and Jacob in the future along with some more one shots. _Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodlust

_I don't own Twilight or any characters associated with it._

_Thanks to everyone who read._

THIS IS MY SECOND UPDATE TONIGHT, MAKE SURE YOU READ BOTH!

* * *

><p><strong>My Picture Perfect Life<strong>

**Chapter Four: Bloodlust**

* * *

><p><em>RPOV<em>

I sat at home. Esme was cuddling me, like she had for the past two hours. The front door opened and Mom came in first, sitting on the other side of me to Esme, cuddling that side. Dad followed and blew a kiss to me. I smiled lightly. Emmett and Jasper stormed in and looked upset when they saw me. Alice came in, sat on the coffee table opposite me and clutched my hand. Rose came in last with a smirk on her face. I frowned. I thought Rosalie would be angrier.

"I take it noone's told her, then?" Rose smirked. I shook my head and looked at Mom. Esme looked at the boys, expecting an answer.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Rose did the coolest thing imaginable." Alice grinned. Dad winced.

"I wouldn't say that."

"I would." Emmett grinned too. Jasper smiled. Even Mom had a guilty smile on her face.

"What did she do?" Esme knew it was something bad, you could tell by her voice- though she looked as if she already had an idea.

"She had to be dealt with, Esme. Understand that, first." Rose said.

"Can you just tell me what happened?"

"Well..."

oOoOo

Nessie ran out of the cafeteria. The Cullen's sat dumbfounded, except for Alice and Edward. Rosalie looked around the room until she saw what made _her _Nessie upset. Her eyes landed on Jacob removing a girl's arms from around his neck. Emmett, Jasper and Bella all followed her gaze.

"Look, I'm not interested!" Jacob yelled. The girl continued to paw at him. He pushed her away with force and ran out.

"I'm gonna kill that guy." Emmett growled. Rose put her hand on his arm.

"It wasn't him." She stood up. She walked across the cafeteria. It was a first, because she usually stuck to the table and glared at everyone for no reason.

_"What's she doing? I thought she was too stupid to comprehend the lunch line." _She ignored the comments.

_"She is _so _hot."_

_"OMG! That's Jasper Hale's twin! Imagine if she came over to me to tell me he liked me!" _That one she had to laugh at. Just for the purposes of being cruel, she turned slightly, walking to that table for a couple of seconds. The girls on that table looked giddy. She quickly turned to the bitch that made her baby cry and smiled.

"Hey, Rosalie." Ella grinned. It was considered awesome if a Cullen talked to you.

"Listen up you little slut. I'm Rosalie Hale, sister of Renesmee Cullen and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let _you _hurt her in anyway."

"Woah, wait a minute-" Ella put her hands up. Rosalie took the opportunity to grab it and twist it until it couldn't twist anymore.

"Rose!" Emmett stood up.

"Calm, Rosalie." Jasper said from his seat. Rosalie fought through the calm feeling that washed over her and twisted her arm.

"Rose!" Bella yelled. Edward was too busy looking through people's thoughts, trying to piece together a story of Rose's strength that would cover all these questions. Alice hid a giggle. She loved Nessie too and hated seeing her hurt, just as much. Rose pulled the girl's arm out of the socket. Some students looked about ready to vomit.

"Rosalie, stop!" Jasper stood up. Rosalie felt calm and relaxed and dropped the dislocated arm.

"Sorry." She said, insincerely and walked to her family. "I'm bored with school, Alice, wanna come home?"

"Stop right there Miss Hale!" A voice yelled. Rosalie turned around. The principle.

oOoOo

"You dislocated her arm?" Esme yelled. I looked at my aunt and smiled.

"A sprain was too little and a break was too much." Rosalie said with a duh tone. I laughed. Mom glared at me.

"Sorry. Thank you, Auntie Rose." I grinned like a kid, she lent over the couch and wrapped her arms around me.

"Jack White was asking for you, you know." Alice told me. I raised an eyebrow in question. Alice nodded. "He felt really bad about making you see it then."

"It wasn't his fault."

"I know. I told him that... and that you would go out with him. " Alice grinned. I frowned. I never wanted to leave the house again.

"You should go, Renesmee. You could go out as friends!" Mom suggested.

"Because when you went to see that movie with the dog and the dork _that _turned out well." Rose scoffed.

"What does she mean, Mom?"

"Nothing!" Mom glared at Rosalie and stood up, walking to the window. "He's out there, you know."

"I know. He's been there all day. I think he skipped school." Esme told Mom. Emmett and Jasper both walked up to the window to glare. It wasn't as affective as they'd hoped. Emmett was trying to look tough, but his fly was undone. I laughed at my uncle.

"Emmett, your zipper is down." I told him. He ran out of the room and pulled it up.

"Has that been undone all day?" Esme asked. Emmett looked down- had he not been a vampire he'd have blushed bright red. I laughed at him. He came and pulled me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Jasper, get the bats. It's thundering tonight and I've gotta kick this little monster's ass somehow." Emmett ordered Jasper away. Jasper ran to get what they needed.

"Baseball!" Mom beamed. We've played a few times (not a lot, though my uncles have taught me everything I need to know), but she rarely plays- always too busy, feeding or just too hungry.

"I love baseball, but I don't get why you love it so much." Rose said.

"I don't know. I guess because we're being special and normal at the same time?" Mom grinned.

"C'mon, everyone, go get ready while I call Carlisle and see how long he'll be." Esme told us.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later we were dressed in 'All-American Baseball Attire-Chic' as Alice called it. Carlisle had changed in two seconds and would join us too.<p>

"How does everyone like their outfits?" Alice asked as she checked her hair in a mirror before putting a cap on.

"Well, I can't play baseball in five inch stilettos so I opted for sneakers." Mom admitted. Alice spun around and glared.

"Al, she just wants to play some baseball." Jasper sighed, grabbing her hand to comfort her.

"Fine. If you wanna ruin the look!" Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and they walked away from us. Emmett turned to me.

"Now, where were we before we had to go change?" He picked me up and hoisted me over his shoulder. I smacked on his back.

"Put me down!" I laughed.

"Never!" Emmett flung the door open. "Rose, babe, hold your breath!" I knew what he meant. Jake was out here and we all knew that Rose was angry at him for making me cry anyway. Rose 'icked' as she passed us. Alice and Jasper ran to set up the field with Carlisle and Esme. Mom and Dad were content with walking hand in hand. Emmett just wanted me to suffer as he walked with as much bounce as possible.

"It's like I'm going horse riding... on a cow!"

Emmett jumped, sending me flying up and then down.

"Mechanical bull, only you're not mechanical, fatty!" I laughed. He tickled the back of my knees. "I'm sorry, Uncle Emmett! You're the bestest person in the entire world and the bestest uncle I've got!" Jasper appeared as Emmett put me down.

"You're dead now!" Jasper picked me up by my feet and carried my in front of him.

"Jasper!" I yelled as my hair trailed along the ground. "Mommy, Daddy?"

"Sorry, honey." Dad grinned. "Shouldn't of chosen favorites!"

"Dang it." I complained.

I looked out between Jasper's legs as we walked in time to see Jake leave. I sighed and waited for Jasper to pick up pace.

* * *

><p>Jasper dumped me on the grass (the only spot in the sandy wasteland). I winced as my back hit the ground, but it didn't hurt that much. I stood up and jumped on his back, forcing him to the floor. I tickled him until he said I was awesome. I got up and walked to my mom.<p>

"Nessie's gonna bat first!" Mom yelled, handing me a bat. Alice grabbed the ball and went to throw it. She threw it. It flew straight past me as I looked away towards the most _delicious_ smell. Mom and Jasper wanted to find the source too. Carlisle stood up and walked closer. Emmett and Rose smelled it. Alice went to fiddle with her jacket, trying not to smell it.

"I'm hungry." I whispered. I looked at Mom and Jasper. Their eyes were black with hunger. Emmett, Alice and Rose walked away, knowing they couldn't take it. I gulped. I had to stay strong.

"Screw it!" Jasper yelled, taking off in the direction of the smell. Mom followed him. I didn't know what happened, but I was still looking at her back, even though she ran away. I was going to it too.

"Stop!" Dad ran with us. I was just as fast as dad, maybe even a little faster from my races with Emmett and Jasper over the years. He couldn't catch me. I sprinted and over took Mom. I was in line with Jasper. We got to a camp site. A man was holding his hand, blood ran down his arm. Other people stood around. A woman held a baby. Jasper and I looked at the bleeding man. Mom caught us and saw it too. The rest of the family caught us too. I didn't acknowledge much after that. All I knew was that my teeth were in a man's neck, then another man's neck, and another, and another, then a woman's neck. Then it all went black.

* * *

><p><em>RosaliePOV<em>

I've never seen Nessie so out of control. She was converted to animal blood as a baby and has had some donated blood when she was sick to make her feel better. Now, she had her throat in a man's neck and was draining his body of blood. We had to watch. Noone could be a witness to this. A woman screamed, a baby was crying. I couldn't stop what I was doing. Nessie would _kill _this woman and then a baby. I ran to her.

"Give it to me!" I ordered. She looked terrified. "I'll keep your child safe!" She released the baby.

"H-his name i-is..."

"Tell me!" I yelled as Edward tried to pull his daughter from a man's neck.

"William.." She shook.

"I would've named my son William too." I felt as if I would cry if I could. I certainly wanted to.

"Rose, what are you-?" Esme ran to me.

"Raise him right." The poor woman wept. "Momma loves you, Will."

"Rosalie-" Esme tried to talk to me. Nessie ran to the woman and sunk her teeth into her neck.

"Nessie!" Edward pulled her up. Nessie's eyes were bright red. She wiped her face, removing some of the blood. She snapped out of her frenzy and looked around at the fatalities. She screamed and passed out.

"C'mon William, we'll get you home and to bed, huh? Looks like you're with me from now on." I whispered into the baby's ear and turned to Edward. He picked up Nessie and looked at the baby. He glanced at his daughter.

"She didn't mean too-"

"I know, Edward. I know." I sighed. She was still my Nessie, and now, I guess this baby was... my William.

* * *

><p><em>RPOV<em>

I woke up in my room. Mom and Dad came in and sat down on my bed.

"I had the weirdest dream." I yawned.

"What happened?" Mom had no emotion in her voice.

"I ate a bunch of people." I laughed.

"Renesmee-"

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" I asked, tears running down my face. Dad wiped them and kissed my head.

"You killed five people." I broke into sobs. I was a monster and I told myself it was a dream.

"You're not a monster." Dad kissed my temple and hugged my close. I cried.

"Yes, she is." Mom whispered. "Me and Jasper held back. We fought it. We didn't drink anyone. She did. She killed a mother."

"Bella-"

"She's a monster and now that baby is all alone!" Mom yelled. She left the room. I cried harder.

I was a monster.

* * *

><p><em>RosaliePOV<em>

Bella was sitting in the living room, having kept quiet about what had just happened. I held William close to me, worried that Carlisle would tell me to get rid of him. Nessie and Edward came in and sat on seats.

"Aunt Rosalie, why do you have a baby?" Nessie asked me.

"Uh, Renesmee, this is William." I walked over. Bella stood up and walked over, standing in between me and my niece.

"She'll sink her teeth into him and then you'll get mad so there's really no point." Bella said, no emotion coming into her voice. This wasn't even Bella anymore.

"Mommy." Nessie pleaded, her voice cracking with tears.

"Bella, let me passed." I demanded. Bella just looked at the baby.

"Sorry. I tried." She whispered, though we could all hear her. Nessie started crying. Bella didn't bat an eyelid. I sat beside her and took the blanket away from my... William's face.

"He's adorable." She smiled, looking closer at the child.

"I know. His name is William."

"There you are, Rosalie." Carlisle walked into the living room. "When should I take the baby to the hospital?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll say someone knew I was a doctor and left it on my doorstep." He told us. I looked at William. "So, when?"

"You're not." I said.

"I'm sorry?" Carlisle asked.

"You're not taking William. I'll take care of him." I could't look away from William, not that I'd wanna see Emmett's face anyway.

"Rosalie-"

"You already took any chance I had at having children away! You won't do it again." I know it was harsh, because he saved my life and brought me to Emmett. I needed to keep William. He was my baby.

"Rosalie." Carlisle took him from my grip. "We can't keep a child. I'll find him a real home, I promise."

"No!" I stood up. "Give him back!"

"Rose-"

"No! Esme, make him give him back!" Esme did nothing. "Edward? Alice? Jasper?" I looked at everyone. "Emmett?"

"He isn't ours, Rose."

I furrowed my brow and I would've cried if I could. Emmett knew more then anyone how much I wanted a child.

"Rose, you can't keep him." Bella said to me.

"You kept a baby that killed you! Why can't I have a harmless baby?"

"Because you could kill him, Rosalie!" Nessie spoke up. My Nessie thought I would kill him? My own baby?"

"Give him to me, now." I demanded. I felt relaxed. I fought it off.

"Rose-" Carlisle tried to reason with me. I grabbed the baby from him, holding him close to my chest.

"He loves me. He needs me." I said, sounding more feeble then I was comfortable with. He started crying.

"Rose-"

"You're stressing him!"

"Rosalie, you need to cradle him, remember?" Nessie smiled at me. I sat back down beside her and cradled the baby. My five year old niece was more mature then me.

"Right." I nodded. Carlisle looked at me with pleading eyes. "I can be his mother, Carlisle. I'll take care of him." Carlisle nodded.

"Nessie, I think I left a bottle of deer in the fridge." Edward randomly said. Nessie ran to the kitchen, obviously hungry.

"Ugh! Tastes like crap!"

* * *

><p><em>RPOV<em>

My mom still hated me the morning after and the one after that, it continued until it was Monday. I went to breakfast to see Esme serving everyone bottle's of animal blood and preparing me a bowl of cereal. Rosalie was feeding William milk.

"Good morning, Renesmee!" Esme greeted, handing me the bowl. I grinned and went to sit beside Mom at the dining table like always. She'd swapped seats with Dad so I wasn't beside her.

"Mom, you sit there." I pointed to where my dad sat.

"Mmm." Was all she said. She drank her blood and looked at me as I ate the cereal. I frowned at the bowl. I _loved _blood and food tasted like crap compared to it.

"Here, Ness." Emmett poured a little bit of his blood into the bowl. "Grizzly."

"Of course it is Uncle Emmett." I smiled. "Wanna have a game of football after school?"

"Speaking of school, you're not going." Dad said.

"What? Why?"

"You drank five people four days ago and one of Carlisle's blood transfusions is missing."

"I am going to school and you're not stopping me." I stood up and carried my bowl to the kitchen to eat at the counter. Esme rubbed my back as she passed and picked up two lunches.

"You may not be Jacob's biggest fan but he's been out there all weekend. You're giving him food."

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled and got up to get dressed.

* * *

><p>I went outside. Emmett had left already and Rose wasn't coming. Mom wouldn't ride with Dad if I did. Alice and Jasper had already left ten minutes earlier. I sighed. I had no car, no licence and no werewolf BFF to walk me there. I didn't trust myself to walkrun alone. I went inside.

"Gramps, can you drop me off?"

"Of course, Renesmee, but, here." He handed me a pair of sunglasses. "I know you have my transfusion. Don't get caught."

"Sorry, Gramps."

"It's okay, Nessie. We'll be sure to get you your licence soon enough."

* * *

><p>I climbed from 'Dad's' car and walked to the entrance. There was a huge sign on the door.<p>

_Blood Drive All Morning_

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned. I entered the school to see red arrows. I wanted to follow them. I walked in every direction the arrows didn't point too. I sat in Homeroom alone.

"Rennyezeema... Roonesta... R-"

"Nessie."

"Miss. Cullen, aren't you going to the blood drive? I thought your siblings and yourself had signed up?"

"Yeah. Right." I stood up. "Thanks, Sir." I walked to the blood drive. Needles everywhere. Blood tubes _everywhere_. I 'mmm'ed without realizing. Emmett grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, sis, Dad's got the room set up. He knows how we all feel about needles." Emmett said loudly, pulling me to a room.

* * *

><p>Dad was sitting on a table in the little room, Mom, Jasper and Alice sat on a couch facing the wall, Gramps entered after us.<p>

"Renesmee, I was only told this morning, I'm sorry."

"None of us knew either, Carlisle. We skipped the rest of last week." Dad said. "C'mon, give me a band-aid and a tube of blood."

"We always do this on Blood Day." Emmett informed us. "Then we hang out here after giving our tubes in. Looks as if we've had it done."

"Here you go, Edward. C'mon Bella." Carlisle pressed a needle to her skin. Nothing happened.

"That's just in case someone walks in." Emmett said. "Then we pretend as if we don't like seeing needles, so stay here."

"Cool." I looked as Carlisle put a label on a fresh tube of blood.

"Here, Bella. Give this to the collector." Mom left with the blood.

"Ness, you next." Carlisle pressed the needle to my arm and I winced. It hurt. My blood came out. I pulled the needle out and put the band-aid on.

"If someone gets my blood donation they'll have vampire in them." I looked at my arm. Owie. Carlisle handed me a tube.

"Go on, come back soon."

I left and walked to the woman. She stood next to a mobile shelving unit for the tubes. I put 'my' blood in the unit.

"My dad, Dr. Cullen, said I should take this to the van." I lied. She nodded and turned away. Why the hell was it so easy to steal blood? I rolled the cart away. I felt stupid, walking down the empty hallway to an empty supply room. I was stronger then this. I picked up a tube and unscrewed the cap. I smelt it. Screw it. I downed the first bottle.

* * *

><p><em>JPOV<em>

I walked to the Blood Sucker's personal room and entered.

"I'm guessing you need fake blood?" I nodded. I tried to get mine taken, but the woman couldn't get the needle to break my skin, said I should see Dr. Fang. He gave me a tube.

"Thanks."

"Where's Nessie?" Bella asked noone in particular. Leech smiled at her question. Monkey-Leech looked shocked to see her concerned. Shortie grinned and hugged her.

"Stop with the name calling." Leech said to me. Leech, Monkey-Leech, Shortie, Dr. Fang, Blondie, Momma Leech, Perm Leach... "Dog."

"Where's Nessie?" Bella repeated.

"She took her tube to the woman. I assumed she'd met Jacob." Fang... Carlisle said.

"Oh, yeah, you were at work last Wednesday morning. You missed the drama." Alice laughed.

"The morning drama didn't compare to the afternoon drama, Alice." Bella scowled.

"I called the school and said she could go home to Esme. She said she was sick. Clearly just thirsty."

"No, Carlisle. She wasn't thirsty. She lost control then. She had a bag day."

"Nessie lost control?" I asked, annoyed by these secrets.

"She... she killed people." Jasper told me. My jaw dropped. This couldn't really happen.

"No way, Nessie doesn't kill-"

"She killed them in front of us." Bella said. "She killed a baby's mother."

"What?"

"I'm sure Nessie is _just _fine." Edward tried to reassure the room.

"The woman for the blood's has, like, thirty test tube treys because a pretty pale girl took the cart to the van under Dr. Cullen's orders." I told them, having heard a conversation while waiting to write my name down.

"Nessie!" Bella stood up and opened the door. Jasper stood beside her. They were watching the blood being carried around.

"I'll go." I pulled them back and closed the door. I hated to sound like a cheesy movie, but I had to follow my heart to find her.

* * *

><p>I walked to a closet. It was a total long shot, but I needed to find her. I opened the door and stepped in. Nessie was there. It was big, and I don't think she noticed. I pulled a cord, turning on the light. Nessie froze, holding a tube of blood. She looked up at me. Her eyes were red.<p>

"Nessie-"

"Go away." She looked down with a scowl. I folded up my legs and sat beside her. She frowned and turned her head away.

"Nessie. Can you give me the blood tube please?" I asked. she shook her head.

"I can't stop." She whisper.

"Ness, just put it down. I'll get your family to hide this."

"I can't just stop."

"Ness-"

"I can't!" She yelled. She put her head in her hands and I could see that she was crying. I put my arm around her. "I killed five people."

"I know."

"I killed a baby's mother."

"I know."

"Rose kept the baby."

"I- what?" She giggled.

"She took him in when she realized I was gonna have to kill the poor woman."

"Ew."

"I know." She laughed. I clutched her tighter.

"I'll text Carlisle and he can come up with a story that you knocked half the cart onto the floor. You'll just have to endure deer blood."

"I know." She sighed. I quickly sent the text. She lent back. "I've missed you." I kissed her head.

"I've missed you too."

She got up. "I need to get home before my mom can change the locks."

"What'd you mean?"

"She hates me." I sighed.

"No way your mother hates you."

"She does." Nessie walked towards the door as Edward came in wearing a trench coat with a lot of pockets.

"I'm taking these to the truck and then saying that the cart got stolen when I left it outside after helping you." Edward began picking up the blood tubes. "Jacob, take Nessie home."

"Wait, Ness, your eyes." She had bright red eyes. She pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her bag and put them on.

"Bye Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, Renesmee." I took Nessie's hand and led her out of the closet.

"Nessie!" Ugh. Jack White. I hated that guy.

"Jack!" She grinned and hugged him. I coughed when I realized she wasn't letting go.

"Nessie, quit smelling boys!" Emmett laughed as he walked to the closet. Nessie gasped and turned to him.

"Shut up Emmett, I'm a hell of a lot stronger then you are, vegetarian!"

"Shut up, Dracula." Emmett smirked. Nessie's glare turned into a grin and she turned around.

"I was wondering how tomorrow would work, since you had to cancel last Friday?"

"I don't know. Sure." Nessie smiled. "Nowhere too private... uhm... my dad is _super_ paranoid." Jack smiled and walked away.

Damn. I hate that guy.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you think this was good. Please review.<em>


End file.
